


yours was the kiss that counted

by dryadfiona



Category: Kisses & Curses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, this is nothing at all i just love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana is critiquing the combat in a karate movie, and Julie doesn't think she's ever been more in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yours was the kiss that counted

"Julie, this is  _awful_ ," Ana says.

"Mm-hmm," Julie says, smiling at Ana.

"You would  _never_ do a flying kick in a fight. You don't have any force behind it, it'd be incredibly weak, and it leaves you vulnerable." Ana sighs. "Are you listening?"

"Yes," Julie says. "The combat is completely unrealistic. You do get it's a cheesy 80s karate movie, right?"

"It's still  _wrong_ ," Ana sighs, and Julie pulls her in for a kiss. "What was that for? _Not_ that I'm complaining."

"You're adorable," Julie says, and Ana blushes. "You get flustered  _really_ easily, have I ever told you that?"

"Many times," Ana says.

Julie kisses her again, and Ana melts into it.


End file.
